Who knew?
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Everyone thought that J'onn J'onnz would never love anyone again after what happened to him. They were wrong. Zatanna/J'onn pairing. Please R&R! NINTH chapter is up! :D Please review!
1. Hiding

Part of this fanfic was in a dream I had a couple nights back. PLEASE REVIEW!

He never got over what had happened. At first he didn't think he was going to make it. Losing everything because of the White Martians. But then he met her. Zatanna Zatara. Some how around her he had hope, he had faith.

Jo'nn Jo'nnz sat in the monitor room, making sure everyone on their missions was alright, sending back-up when needed, ect. He was quite bored, although he would never admit it.

Then Hawkgirl came in, and said, "Hey J'onn, my turn for moniter duty...yip-eee..." she trailed off.

"Oh...Shayera, Im fine, you don't have to, carry on to whatever it was you were doing." J'onn said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "But you _always_ turn everyone down, were trying to help J'onn, all you ever do is sit in here and watch the screens, what do we have to do to make you go and have some fun?" she said, clearly in a bad mood.

"Im not sure your definition of fun is quite the same as mine Shayera, I wouldn't like a drink with worms in it, yes, Green Lantern told me about that. And he also told me about the fight you started...for fun."

Shayera laughed, and then said, "Man, what a tattle tail. But really J'onn, we want to help, get out of this place and have some fun...your kind."

"Really, I'm fine, I actually like it up here. It's quiet and peaceful." he said.

Shayera didn't look convinced, but right when she opened her mouth to argue, Zatanna walked in, and said,

"Hey guys, what's the arguing about?" she said it with a curious look on her face.

"Oh nothing, just J'onn saying he _likes_ it up here." Shayera said.

"Well...he does." Zatanna said, not totally truthfully, she didn't see how he liked it up here either.

"Well, maybe you can talk some sense into him, I sure can't." Shayera said. She waved and walked out.

Zatanna sighed, pulling a chair up next to the one J'onn was sitting in, and said,

"I don't want to argue, but I do want answers. Why do you stay up here J'onn? You can tell me." she said with a friendly smile.

He sometimes wanted those friendly smiles to be more than friendly, but he always pushed those thoughts out of his head. There was no way they could be together. Justice League couples never turn out well, even if he didn't like sounding like Batman. Besides, it's not like she actually liked him back.

"I like it up here because I have room to think. Room to ponder on my thoughts." he said.

"Well, what's so important that has to have room to be thought about?"

He wanted to say 'you', but he held it back. He actually didn't know what to say, one of the many things that happened when he was around her.

"I don't kn-" He was cut off by a huge bang and a scream. Naturally, they both went to were the bang and scream came from. Turned out to be a false alarm, Flash had been zooming around and accidentally knocked someone down that was holding a tray of food...again.

They both went back up to the monitor room and sat down again.

Zatanna sighed and said, "Man, what was that, the third time THIS week?" she laughed, followed by J'onn laughing...she was a little taken back, but didn't show it. J'onn didn't laugh alot...more like EVER, but lately she noticed his mood brighten a bit, but she heard from other members of the League that he had been totally normal, no change of mood or anything. At first she thought that it was her imagination, but it kept happening, he laughed, and he would smile...

That night she hardly got any sleep, thinking about how J'onn didn't need as much sleep as humans, although she wasn't human, she was a Homo Magi, she needed just as much sleep as them. But J'onn didn't, neither did he need as much food. She thought it must be lonely at night, nobody to talk to, of course, he would only have REAL conversations with her, she didn't know why, she was like anyone else in the League. Maybe it was the WAY she talked...no, that's not it...

She slowly drifted off into a light sleep. She was going to figure out what was going on with J'onn, in the long run.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Will J'onn tell Zatanna how he feels? Your going to have to wait until next chapter to see, which will probably be soon.  
:D


	2. Telling

Zatanna woke up and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, and Shayera came and sat across from her and said,

"Did you happen to talk some sense into J'onn yet?"

"Oh...he just said that 'he has room to ponder on his thoughts.' up there. Thats pretty much it."

"Oh, well that's not much of a change. Well, can't say you didn't try."

Zatanna knew she didn't REALLY try that hard, but she DID try. A little.

Shayera waved and left, and Zatanna was left to wonder why J'onn was acting so...different. She was going to find out.

So she went up to the monitor room to find some answers.

"J'onn, I want to ask you something." she said when she had got to the montor room. She said it with a friendly smile on her face. She pulled up a chair next to J'onn and sat down.

"Alright," he said, half smiling. He had weird feelings in his stomach whenever she was near...if only he knew what to do with them.

"Okay J'onn, why has your mood only brightened for me? Everyone else has said that you have been acting totally normal. But with me, you have been laughing, smiling, and talking happily with me, why?" she took a deep breath.

She almost felt guilty now, throwing all thoughs questions at him, but to her surprise, he answered.

"You." that was all he said. 'You.'

He knew he shouldn't have said it. He knew he was going to be sorry. But he also didn't care. Now that it was out there, he didn't have to hide it, although he didn't think he hid it very well.

Zatanna was speechless. That was the last thing she thought he would say. She was half expecting him to totally ignore her, but she also knew he would never do that.

"Me? As in...you...li-like me?" that's all she could say.

He simply nodded, embarrassed out of his mind. But Flash came in before he could speak.

"Hey guys...oh, am I interrupting something?" Flash said nerviously. He saw the looks on their faces and zoomed off.

Then J'onn heard Wonder Woman's voice, she said,

"Watchtower, come in, watchtower, this is Wonder Woman, I need back up."

"Alright." He typed omthing in on the keyboard and then said, "I'll send Green Arrow and Black Canary." J'onn said, calling them to the transporters.

"Thank you J'onn." Wonder Woman finished.

It didn't take long for Green Arrow ad Black Canary to get to the transporters, where they were sent to aid Wonder Woman.

There was an awkward silience. Then Zatanna said,

"Is this why you have been acting different around me?" she said kindly.

"I believe so, yes." he said, giving her a full smile.

"So...what does this mean?" she said.

This was the part he dreaded. But he spoke up anyway.

"Well...you could take me and show me things on Earth, since I have no idea what is down there."

She laughed, and said,

"Okay," she was ecited now.

Okay, hope you enjoyed it, I want some reviews like last chapter to upload their trip to Earth alright? :D Thanks for reading! 


	3. Trip to Earth

Please read and review! Thank you so much for reviewing before, it makes me update faster! And I'm puting a few more couples in here, don't flame them please.  
:D

Zatanna was eating lunch, thinking of where to take J'onn first. 'Lets see,' she thought, 'I want to take him somewhere fun, somewhere he'll never forget.' She thought maybe an emusment park, or a movie, but finding a movie that he would enjoy might be difficult...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Supergirl snapping in her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kara joked, sitting across from Zatanna.

"Yeah...Im here." Zatanna said.

"Word goes around that your taking J'onn to Earth. Is it true?"

"Yeah...who told you?"

"Flash, he said he 'overheard you.' Yeah right."

"Im surprised he had the guts to talk to you in the first place, having that huge crush on you." Zatanna said, then smiled.

"Really? I didn't know...I always thought he liked Fire..." she trailed off.

"Come on, think about it, he avoids you half the time, and when a gets enough guts to talk to you, it's only for three seconds." Zatanna said.

"Well, I guess your right. I'm gonna go talk to him. Bye." she said, and walked away.

Now it was back to her thoughts. Maybe...the beach? 'No, I don't think he would like that,' she thought. 'It should be on Friday night, that's when all the League's couples goes out.' She smiled at the thought of going on a date with J'onn...J'onn, The Martian Manhunter.

That Friday, they were definitely not the only two people going out on a date, so were Green Arrow and Black Canary, Question and Huntress, and to Zatanna's surprise...Batman and Wonder Woman. She knew they liked each other, and thought they should be together, but she would have never thought that Batman would agree. She knew Diana had tried to get him to go out with her, but never thought he would break.

"Are we ready?" Zatanna said, and J'onn nodded. And they were off.

"So...where exactly are we going?" J'onn said, right before shape-shifting into his human form.

"Well...you'll see." she said, smiling.

He sighed, he could just read her mind...but he wanted it to be a surprise too.

When they landed, Zatanna jumped out of the ship, followed by J'onn and she said,

"Welcome to an emusment park! We will have SO much fun here!"

They started walking to the faress wheel, and when they got there, they got on, and J'onn looked utterly confused, so she said,

"This is a faress wheel, it takes us up and around, you can see the whole park from up there."

He still looked like he didn't understand, but he didn't say anything.

When they got to the top, they really could see everything, they were used to being up high, but this was different.

"Wow." J'onn said when they got to the top.

Next they headed towards the roller coaster, and got on, when they were at full speed, going down, J'onn yelled over the sound,

"EMUSMENT park?!" It was the first time she had seem him scared...or as close to scared as he could get.

When they were done, they got back on the ship, headed for the watchtower, Zatanna said,

"I had loads of fun tonight." she smiled.

"Me too...apart from the...what did you call it again?"

She laughed, and said,

"Roller coaster J'onn, I thought it was fun!"

"In a sick and twisted way, maybe so." he laughed, something that was now totally normal.

"Wait til' I tell the League, 'EMUSMENT park?!'" she laughed, so did he, they were going to have a good time together from them on.

Okay, I will right more chapters when I think of some...lol. Please review, but please DON'T flame Flash/Supergirl, because I know some people don't like the pairing.  
:D thanks for reading! 


	4. Craziness

Okay so here it is! Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry it took longer than usual. :( Stay tuned! And please review!

Ever since they went on their 'date,' they spent everyday with each other, you couldn't seperate them if you were Superman. You could say they were 'together,' as in a couple, but they would never say it, and nobody knew why.

He hated when Zatanna had to go on missions, because when she did, everyone (especially Flash) nagged him about being a 'couple.'

"Come on J'onn! You know you are." Flash nagged, J'onn ignored him as usual. Then said,

"Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be quiet."

"Fine, bu-" he was cut off by Kara, AKA Supergirl, who came in and said,

"Hey Flash, leave J'onn alone for at least five minutes please." she said, not sounding completely serious.

He hesitated, like everytime she walked in the same room as him, then said "Fine, but only for right now."

J'onn would have said thank you, but Zatanna came back, he heard threw the watchtower comunicator.

"If you would excuse me, please." he said politely, walking out to greet Zatanna.

"Welcome home." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, how did it go here while I was gone?" she asked, putting her luggage down.

"Well...same as usual."

"Flash and the others still nagging?" she said.

"Of course. I have an awful feeling that their not going to stop." he said.

"Well, put your chin up, and walk right on by...at least that's what I do." she said. As they started to walk toward the monitor room, she stopped him, and said,

"Are you really going back up there?" she said.

"I was going to. Why?"

"Don't you want to go grab a bite of food or something?" she said hopefully.

"If you want, but I'm not going to eat, I'm not hungry." he said.

"Okay okay, you don't have to eat, but I sure will. Who knew going on a mission with Batman could be so hunger inducing? I know one thing, it sure is depressing." she said, laughing.

Then they saw a flash of red light, and both said "Flash" at the same time, right before laughing.

"Chicken!" Supergirl said, walking in the direction Flash had zoomed.

"Can't you just run after him? You have super speed, right?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not as fast as him." she said.

"Why was he running?" J'onn asked.

"Oh, he does that every time a try to start a conversation with him."

"Told ya'," Zatanna said.

"Oh trust me, I already knew." Supergirl said, smiling.

They laughed, then Zatanna said,

"We were just going to grab a bite of food, wanna come?"

"Sure." she said, and they walked to the cafeteria.

When they entered, they heard blaring music. It sounded like 'Tell my mother! Tell my father! I've done the best I can!' They all covered their ears, and looked around for the cause.

They saw Hawkgirl trying to turn it down, but failing, she probably didn't know how to work it, coming from Thanagar, they didn't have those kinds of things there. Or maybe they did, she was just annoyed. Finally she just hit with her mace, and hit it hard. The music finally stopped, and pieces of the music system flew everywhere.

"Oops..." Hawkgirl said.

"Aww, come on! I just bought that yesterday!" Flash complained.

"Well it was too loud! You should have showed me how to work it! I thought the song was kind of cool, what was it called again?" she said.

"Second Chance by Shinedown...for the filth time."

They just looked around awkwardly, not a lot of people were there, because it wasn't a meal time.

"Well that was dramatic...not a lot of dramatic stuff happen here..." Flash joked.

They sat down and ate. All except J'onn of course. Flash swept all the pieces of his music system up, mumbling.

"Im sorry Flash." Shayera said.

"Say that to the music box..." Flash joked, pointing at the pieces of electronics.

"He has a point." J'onn said, chuckling.

Then they all said good night.

Hope you liked it, I didn't like it...Mmm...please review and give your opinion! :D 


	5. Where is he?

So sorry I haven't written in a while! I've had writers block for this story. Anyway, hope you like it, and I do hope it's better then the fourth chapter.  
(PS. I am now a fan of the pairing Kyle Rayner (another Green Lantern) and Hawkgirl, not John Stewart. So please add something in your review that states if you think I should write a story about them.)

She swung her legs over her warm bed, got up and got dressed out of her PJ's. She went straight for the Monitor Room for J'onn. He was like a whole new person these days, he wasn't shut up in that darn Monitor room all day, but he sometimes did spend the night there, due to his lack of need for sleep. Sometimes he would even crack a joke, to Flash's delight.

She walked through the long hallways, when she relized...she loved J'onn J'onnz.

When she reached the door to the Moniter room, needing to _try_ and tell J'onn that she loved him. It wasn't going to be easy. She opened the door. But J'onn wasn't there.

"Thats weird," she mumbled. She thought maybe he was actually sleeping, but no, he slept not that long ago, thus, not needing to sleep last night.

"Looking for someone?" someone said behind her.

She quickly turned, clearly startled. It was just Flash.

"You scared me...and yes, I'm looking for J'onn." she said.

"I figured. I haven't seen him, but you might have more luck with someone who didn't just get up. I had to get up because its my shift for monitor duty," he made a half amused, half grouchy look. "Try Superman, he's an early riser."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." he said, walking to the monitor screens and sitting down.

She walked into the cafeteria, looking for Superman. He was working on a crossword puzzle, she wondered if she should disturb him. She took a moment to decide. When she snapped out of it, she felt silly for standing in the middle of the cafeteria, doing nothing.

She chose she would disturb him, but in a nice way. Since he didn't even look like he was working on it, he was just staring out into the distance.

"Hey Superman, how are you today?" she said, already regretting saying it like that. She sounded like a mini-mart clerk. "May I sit?"

"Sure...but why are you talking like that?" he said with a curious look on his face.

"Am I talking in a different way then I usually do?" she said.

"Uh, no..." he said, going back to his crossword puzzle, clearly not interested in why she was talking like that.

"So, have you seen J'onn anywhere? He isn't in the Monitor room. Which he usually is in the morning." she said.

"No I haven't, I'm sorry. But have you checked the storage room?" he said, as if that were a normal thing to say.

"The storage room?" she said, with a why-the-heck-would-you-say-that look on her face.

He chuckled. "I can't believe you don't know...I think...I _know_ that he keeps a 'secret' stash of Chocos in there. You know, his favorite cookies. But I wouldn't go barging in if I were you, he gets funny about his chocos. I tried going in there once, he nearly made me scream like a little six-year-old girl..." he said, laughing.

"Oh, well...okay. Because that's totally normal." she said sarcastically.

He looked at his watch and jumped a little. "Oh no...how time flies by when you do crosswords...I'm sorry, but I gotta go, good-bye Zatanna." he said while getting up.

"Oh, do you have a date? With someone by the name of...oh, I don't know, Lois, maybe?" she teased.

He simply just stared at her. Then said,

"Yes...how'd you know?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, just a wild guess."

"Okay. See ya later." he said, rushing.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help." she said.

'Now I have to go to the storage room...but Superman just said not to...but I have to tell J'onn...what's he gonna do? Bite me?' she thought.

She gave in to her own aguing, and decided to go to the storage room.

When she got there, she hesitently opened the door, she opened her mouth to speak, but J'onn wasn't there either.

"Oh come on..." she said. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she almost felt worried now. Where was J'onn? Why had he disappeared?

Where is J'onn, you might ask? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading and please review!

PS: More reviews = faster uploading!


	6. Say WHAT?

Thanks for all the sweet reviews, I apreciate them very much. :) Hope you enjoy this next chap' and keep the reviews comin'!

She was very frustrated. J'onn hadn't been anywhere she had looked so far. The storgage room, as Superman suggested, the Monitor room and his compartment (now dusty from the lack of use, because when he did sleep, he usually slept in the chair in the Monitor room, no matter what she said about it.)

But she did find the cookies. Cookies, but no J'onn. She was puting the cookies on the small table in the storage room when she was tempted to eat one. She stared at the plastic package, and decided, it won't kill anyone, would it?

She picked up one of the cookies and bit into it. She relized that they were stale.

"Gross, that's just gross." she said after choking the peice of cookie down.

"He needs more...._newer_, cookies." she relized she was talking to herself stopped, not wanting to atract attention.

She picked up the plastic bag of cookies and threw them in the trash-can. Now, back to J'onn.

She walked out of the room and into the hallway. She needed to tell J'onn that she loved him, more and more each day, but not in a love song type of way.(weird, that rymed!)

She walked into a random room, and saw that it was Flash's. She looked around, and relized how rude she was being and started to walk out, but saw something shoved under the pillow on the bed. She walked over and pulled it out, hating herself more every second for invading his privacy.

She said, "Aww!" at the sight of a picture of Supergirl. She returned it to its 'hiding' place and walked out, determaned to stay on track, what did she have, A.D.D?

She walked into the entrance room and to her great delight, saw J'onn, in human form, walking in through the hangar.

She ran to him and surprised him by slinging her arms around him and huging him.

All he could muster up was something like 'Uh...' very quietly.

When she pulled away she hit him playfully, and said,

"Where were you? I was getting worried."

"It was urgent. I apoligize for not telling you, or anyone else, but Speedy, being a reserve member of the League, needed help in Star City. Green Arrow was down and he couldn't fight the villian off. It was in the middle of the night, I was the only one up." he said.

"Okay, but at least leave a note next time." she said, clearly joking. "Is Green Arrow okay?"

"Yes. He's fine. A few cuts and a broken leg, but he's fine. Black Canary came to his hospital room and his mood brightened. Did you know they can comunicate without talking?"

"It's called knowing each other for a _long_ time." she said.

Before he could say something else, someone else came out of the hangar J'onn had come out of ith a mask on, covering his whole face, and before neither of them could even move a muscle he pulled out a ray-gun, and aimed at them. J'onn tried to get in front of Zatanna, but they both got hit by the lare ray-gun anyway.

They woke up in a dark alley-way and J'onn quickly got up and helped Zatanna up. She muttered,

"Thanks."

They slowly started walking towards the busy street.

"Where are we?" Zatanna said.

"I am not sure....yet." he answered.

They walked on the street and they both gave a small gasp.

There were people dressed in futureistic clothes, there were cars flying in all directions.

"What the..." Zatanna whispered.

J'onn just shook his head slightly.

They started slowly walking down the street, recieving glares from the citizens of this unknown town.

"Hey! J'onn, look at ths!" she said, sonding shocked.

"What?" he said, going over to her.

"Look, at the name plate of this house!" she answered quickly. She pointed and sure enough, the name-plate read:

Zatara.

"Should we....nock?" he said.

"Um....yeah. Sure..." she said, knocking on the door three times. _Bang bang bang._

In a matter of second, a little girl around six, with blonde hair, olive perflextion and cat-like eyes opened the door and said with a smile,

"Mommy? Daddy?"

J'onn and Zatanna slowly turned to look at each other.

"Mommy?" Zatanna said.

"Daddy?" he said.

Okay hoped you like it! _**THANK YOU**_ WWBMForever for letting me use your amazing character!Please stay tuned peeps and please review. And also, remember,

Reviews = Faster Uploading!!!


	7. Whisper

Thanks for the comments! Always a pleasure to have them:)

**I own nothing. Pretty much everything belongs to DC Comics. And WWBMForever for Whisper. Thanks again!**

_A little girl around six, with blonde hair, olive perflextion and cat-like eyes opened the door and said with a smile,_

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_J'onn and Zatanna slowly turned to look at each other._

_"Mommy?" Zatanna said._

_"Daddy?" he said._

"I thought you were supposed to be...um, at work." the small girl said.

"Uh..." J'onn said, dumbstruck.

"Wh-what's....our job?" Zatanna asked helplessly. She was lucky she could even say a word.

"You said that your job was '_helping people_'. Are you alright Daddy? You look...sick."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, Zatanna seemed to be the one who had words.

"He's fine, just tired."

"Tired? He doesn't get tired offen. What's going on?"

J'onn seemed to have found words and said,

"I'm just worn out."

"Oh. Why do you look different?" she said, full of questions.

"We look different?" Zatanna asked, looking down at herself.

J'onn nervously glanced at Zatanna.

"Are you gonna come in or stay outside?" she said, racing inside the house playfully.

They stepped inside. J'onn acted normal and walked into the hallway to the left. Zatanna kept walking forward to the couch. It was no Wayne Manor, but more on the cozy apartment side then fancy and rich home.

The girl, their _daughter_, was nowhere in sight, so she went and followed J'onn.

He was in the hallway, staring at a door with a purple name on it.

She started walking torwards him.

"Whisper." he said, looking at her.

"Whisper what?"

"No no, that's her name. Whisper. Our daughter." he said, looking back at the door.

"Not such a bad name, is it?"

"What isn't?" Whisper said from behind Zatanna.

"Your name." Zatanna said, turning around and looking down at her daughter.

Whisper just nodded.

"Why is Daddy staring at my bedroom door?"

She smiled and said, "I'm not sure." she turned around and looked at J'onn, she made a slight head movement away from the door and he got the message.

He walked next to Zatanna.

"Zatanna, may I talk to you for a second?" J'onn asked

"Sure, lets just go in...here." she said, pointing at a random room.

Whisper went into the living room and turned the t.v on. The t.v didn't look that different then it did in the present time, Zatanna noted.

They walked into the room and shut the door.

J'onn sighed, then said,

"If the future us come back from 'work' soon, everything will be jumbled and confusing from that point on."

"The guy who shot us with the ray-run, he had a mask on that covered his face."

"Like Question's?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't artificial skin..." she sat on the bed.

"Like Slade's?" he asked again.

"No, not metal, and it didn't cover one eye because he was shot. It covered everything but his eyes and nose."

"Hmm...why didn't anyone else see him?

"Maybe they did." she said.

"Their probably wondering where we are."

"Do you think our comm-links work?" she asked.

"Probably not, they weren't excactly meant for future communicating..."

They heard Whisper open the front door and say, "Mommy? Daddy? I thought...but your in...what's going on?" the young girl cried out.

"Whisper, sweety, what's wrong?" they heard the older Zatanna say.

They both looked at each other worriedly.

"What do we do?" Zatanna whispered, standing up.

"In here." He whispered and pointed at the closet.

"But they'll here us open the door!" she whispered frantacly. She couldn't use her magic because it involved talking.

"No they won't. Come here." he said. Staying surprisingly calm.

He quickly walked over to the closet door. They could here frantic conversation coming from the hallway.

Zatanna quietly ran over to the closet door, next to J'onn.

He gently grabbed her arm and walked right through the door. She had forgotten that he could do that...

It was _not_ excactly a walk-in closet...more like a childs closet. J'onn was crouched down a bit, Zatanna wasn't, and they had their ears against the door so they could hear what was going on.

The room's door opened.

"Are you sure? That sounds quite impossible..." they heard older J'onn say.

"No, no! You are here! I mean, your younger clones. Or _somebody_ is. I know it as a fact."

"I don't know, I don't see anybody. Maybe you were daydreaming." older J'onn said.

"No, Daddy I wasn't, I would have come back down from the clouds on the couch or my bed, which I didn't." she stated.

"Zatanna, check in the closet, I'll check under the bed."

J'onn gave a don't-worry-look to Zatanna in the closet. He rested his hand on her shoulder and what felt like nothing, must have done something because when older J'onn opened the closet door, he looked right where they were standing and didn't notice them.

Older J'onn shut the door.

"They were here. I know it. I'm staying in here tonight. Until they come out of where ever their hiding."

It looked like it was going to be a long night.

**How did you like it? Please tell me and if I got something wrong about Whisper WWBMForever, I'll change it. PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

**:D**


	8. Stuck, Trying

Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me feel like I'm doing something valuable with my time, something somebody else is enjoying, so keep typing those reviews! Sorry about the long wait for an update, I've been pretty caught up in my other fics. :)

-Chapter 8-

Being stuck in a childs closet for a whole night wasn't fun. It was cramped, and you had a six year old girl coming and seeing if you were there every ten minutes, they were lucky J'onn could make them invisible.

The reason they couldn't just turn invisible and walk out of the room, is because J'onn has a power that enables him to see invisible objects and people. What was to stop her from have gaining that power?

Zatanna was surprised that Whisper hadn't fallen asleep yet. But then again, she wasn't surprised at all, knowing her father.

Whisper opened the door after ten minutes.

"I know your here...but your not..." she whispered, with a frustrated look on her face.

She began to put her arm in, and J'onn made them transparent just in time. Zatanna hoped that Whisper didn't have that power of her fathers.

It felt weird, to have someone put their arm into you, as in, _into_ you. And having that person being your daughter, even more weird.

Whisper mumbled something and shut the door. J'onn removed his hand from her shoulder, and looked down.

Zatanna looked at him and mouthed, 'What's wrong?'

J'onn telepathically said in her mind, "Nothing, just trying to find a way to get us out of here."

"Oh, I forgot you could do this...I'd help, but I'm gonna try and get some rest, I'm beat." she answered, finishing their in-mind conversation.

She fell asleep, sitting down on the little floor space there was, her head leaning back against the wall. J'onn sat next to her. He started to wonder how even children's clothes could fit into the closet, but it was probably just the time spent in it.

You know those times when you wish you had a watch on, but didn't? This was one of those times for Zatanna. She had woken up not long after she fell into the light sleep that the confined space allowed her, and wished she knew what the time was.

_'I feel kind of sorry for J'onn, having to use your power every ten minutes must get tiring, or annoying. Or both.' _she thought.

After about ten minutes, J'onn got ready or the next check-in's of Whisper's. But no one came. Using one of the powers very few people knew he had, martian vision, (a term designating both the ability to see through solid objects and the ability to generate optic beams of force and heat) to see through the door, only to see that Whisper had fallen asleep on the bed.

He sighed.

Zatanna looked at him as he said in her mind,

"She's asleep, on the bed."

"Good. She needs some sleep." she said, sounding truly like a mother.

Zatanna once again fell asleep. It must have been for a lot longer than last time, because when she woke up, sunlight had reached the cracks of the door. Beams of light made the door look heavenly from the inside of the small closet.

She stood up.

J'onn opened the door, and Zatanna said in a frantic high-pitched whisper,

"What are you doing?!" she grabbed his forearm.

"It's okay, they-I mean, _we_ went to work, and Whisper to school. The house is empty." he said in a calming tone.

"Oh...okay." she took in the sunlight.

"Feels nice after being in a closet for about...8 or 9 hours." he said, stretching.

"Agreed." she nodded. "What now?" she sat on the bed.

"Well, we need to figure out who...or what, shot us into the future. And if he can get us back."

"But only I saw him. Why didn't anyone else see him? I mean, he _is_ kinda hard to miss..." she said, leaning back on her hands, closing her eyes.

"I am not sure..."

~ Watchtower ~

Everything was silent. Everyone wondered where J'onn and Zatanna were. Flash had gone to earth to search, and Superman too. Meanwhile, Batman was getting to the bottom of this situation.

Bamtan walked into the Monitor Room. He pressed buttons after buttons. He finally got the security cameras on the screen. He searched for the hangar camera, where they were last known to be. Set to the exact time...about-

"Who are you mumbling to?" a familiar voice said behind him.

He turned, and saw Wonder Woman. She stood there, folding her arms. He had to stop himself from staring. He hadn't relized he was mumbling what he was doing.

"No one." he said, just as emotionless as can be, as he turned back to the screens.

"Well...have you found anything?" she walked over and stood beside the chair he was sitting in.

"Not yet. But I'm close. I'm searching for the security camera that may have caught J'onn and Zatanna's disappearance." he sad, typing fast.

She nodded. "Superman reported nothing. Same with Flash. Its almost my time to go and search. Man I hope someone finds something. I do hope their alright..." she said, sounding really worried.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. They'll be back, don't worry." he said, looking at her. But it wasn't emotionless. It had a comforting touch to it. He quickly looked back at the screens.

"Its really nice hearing that from you, Bruce. Thank-" she stopped. "I think someone is here to see you Bruce." she was looking at one of the security cameras. Batman looked. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his former side-kick, Robin.

He got out of his chair. He realized he was standing face to face with Wonder Woman.

He cleared his throat and mumbled a quiet "excuse me" and walked out.

When he got to the hangar, all the detectives on the League were working all around. He spotted Robin and made his way over there.

"Robin. I-" he started, but Robin said,

"Batman," he said, sounding relieved to see a familiar face, "I heard about J'onn and Zatanna from Speedy. How can I help?"

"Well, you can come and help me with the security cameras." he said.

Robin nodded.

They walked up to the monitor room silently.

They walked through the big door, and saw Wonder Woman sitting in the chair, typing.

"Oh, hello." she said, standing up and walking over.

"Diana, this is Robin." Bamtan said.

"Hello Robin. Bruce has-"

"Bruce?" Robin said, looking at Batman, wondering why he told her his identity.

"I didn't." Batman said, as if reading his mind. "Lets get back to the security cameras. There is no time to lose. If we have a way to find them, lets try and use it."

"I just hope there _is_ a way." Diana said.

J'onn and Zatanna were hoping the same thing.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! Although I've become pretty sure you guys will! Thanks! XOXOXOXO**

**:D**


	9. Robots and RayGun Guy

**Alrighty, here it is ya'll. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the LONG wait. Please review! :D And before you read, have you been watching Smallville? J'onn is awesome in it...but I **_**am**_** a fan of Clois and that ain't going to well... :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Squat. As in DIDDLY squat. So don't go and sue me, alright? I'd apreciate it. Just read my darn story.**

"Well...we don't have a lot of information. Anymore details?" J'onn said, looking at Zatanna, who was sitting on the bed. The sunlight had reached the room completely now, and was illuminating the large bedroom.

"No, I told you everything...mask...didn't see his outfit...yeah, I got nothing," she shrugged.

"Okay, well, I didn't want to have to-" he was interrupted by the front door opening, which they could hear faintly.

"Whisper?" a voice called from the foyer.

J'onn looked at Zatanna and said, "It's fine. It's just a babysitter. It must be a half-day at school."

"So this 'babysitter,' won't know it's us...I mean, you know, the older us," she made a face, obviously confusing herself.

"She shouldn't," he walked towards the door.

"Wait! What if she thinks, or knows, we're at work?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he gave her a 'it's gonna be okay don't worry' look.

He walked out of the room, and walked into the foyer.

"Oh, hello. Whisper not home from school yet?" the babysitter said.

"Uh, no. Not yet. We were just heading out, actually," J'onn said.

"Oh, well, have fun at work," she smiled and walked into the living room.

"Bye!" Zatana called into the living room.

"Goodbye!" the babysitter called back.

"Come, we must be going now. We have to figure some things out," J'onn led Zatanna out of their house.

They walked on the side walk of the busy street with flying cars.

As they walked, Zatanna remembered what she needed to tell J'onn...she loved him. She wondered if he already knew, or if was a well known fact to everyone.

_It couldn't be...right? _She asked herself.

"Are you hungry?" J'onn asked her, knocking her out of her deep thinking state.

"Yeah, I am," she rubbed her stomach, just now realizing she was hungry.

"Alright, well here you go, a very futuristic McDonalds," he said, looking up at the sign. To Zatanna it was very familiar, the McDonalds sign, but not to J'onn.

"I hope they still have quarter pounder with cheese," she walked in the McDonalds and walked to the counter.

There was a lady behind the counter, with what looked like the regular apron and visor.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" she asked.

"Yes, a quarter pounder with cheese please," Zatanna smiled at her, but the lady behind the counter didn't smile back. How unusual.

The lady robotically punched something in the cash register.

"Thank you for choosing McDonalds. Please wait in the waiting area while your food is being prepared. Thank you,"

Zatanna made a face. A robot? In McDonalds?

They walked over to the waiting area marked by a three foot tall sign.

"J'onn?" she asked him.

"Yes?"

"Is that a robot? Behind the counter? I never thought I'd see the day. A robot in McDonalds. Interesting," she said.

J'onn chuckled quietly at her answering her own question.

"Well I guess the problem with employment has gotten a lot worse," he said.

"Yeah, looks to be so," she shook her head at the robot. After a few minutes the robot said,

"Ma'am, your food is done," it turned it's head in her direction, but didn't make eye contact. It seemed it was only supposed to do that at the counter.

Zatanna walked over to the side counter and took her tray of food.

"Thank you," Zatanna said to the robot.

"You are welcome, have a nice day ma'am."

Zatanna sat down at a two person table as J'onn sat across from her.

"It's times like these I'm glad I can shape shift. To look normal, I mean," J'onn said.

"Yeah, I guess. Although I have no idea how it feels of course," she took a bite of her hamburger, "How do you think it, the robot, knows if the customer is a female or male?"

"No idea," he shrugged, "Maybe it-"

Zatanna gasped.

"What?" he said quietly.

"It's him! The ray-gun guy! Look!" she said in a high pitched whisper.

J'onn looked.

"You probably don't recognize him since you didn't see him as well as I did. But even without his creepy mask I know it's him, by his eyes. Those piercing bright blue eyes..." she whispered.

"Well, we have to get out of here or he'll recognize us, too," J'onn whispered.

"But didn't he already do what he wanted?"

"Maybe not...maybe that 'ray-gun' wasn't supposed to just zap us into the future," he said, then Zatanna made a face as he said,

"Maybe he wants to kill us."


End file.
